<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rolling with it by louvregood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646499">rolling with it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/louvregood/pseuds/louvregood'>louvregood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adulthood, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Awkwardness, Dialogue Heavy, Friendship, Humor, New Girl au, No Plot/Plotless, Swearing, as the title says i am just rolling with it, but only for the sake of the au lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/louvregood/pseuds/louvregood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper clears her throat. “It’s fine, it’s totally fine. I love men.” An awkward pause. “ . .in a non-heterosexual way. Well, yes that way because I swing that way but like, in a platonic way. In a roommate way. Men are. . . great.”</p>
<p>“Your latest tweet says ‘men are trash fr’ with two cry laughing emojis,” the tall one remarks, squinting at his phone. His eyebrows raise in surprise. “It has 3k retweets and 10k likes.”</p>
<p>-<br/>the new girl au no one asked for but i felt compelled to write anyway</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just something i felt like writing for fun :) hence why it's dialogue heavy and full of humor. if you see me actually taking this fic seriously please feel free to kick my ass</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“You know, I’ve been doing some introspection, and I just have to face it,” Piper starts, sitting forward and placing her chin in her palm. “I have horrible taste in men. I mean, I rearrange my whole life to revolve around Dylan, only for him to cheat on me with the girl he knows I couldn’t <em>stand </em>in high school. I should’ve seen that one coming. <em>‘Oh, we’re just lab partners, Piper. Nothing for you to worry about.’ </em>Oh yeah, me walking in on her wearing my silk kimono robe that I got as a bid day gift seven years later is totally <em>nothing </em>for me to worry about.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Piper finishes her overly long tirade with a sarcastic laugh, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. The three men on the other side of the kitchen island watch her in silence, a shared look of confusion on their faces.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Wait,” Piper sits up again, “what was the question?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">One of them gives an awkward cough. “…What do you do for a living?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh,” Piper says. Her faces goes warm. “I work at an animal shelter.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The tallest one furrows their brow. “You got a silk kimono robe as a bid day gift?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“It had ‘ADPi' on the back and everything. I have to burn it now.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He whistles. “That’s fucked up.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The man with black hair and vibrant green eyes leans forward onto the counter. “Look—sorry, what was your name again?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Piper,” she says miserably.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He nods, putting a hand on his chest. “Percy. Piper, are you sure you’d be. . .<em>okay </em>rooming with us? Like, <em>three adult men?</em>”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Well, I wouldn’t room with three <em>underaged </em>men. That’d be like. . .weird,” she comments, and then immediately resists the urge to slap her forehead.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The curly haired one wearing a green flannel and stained white tank top snorts into his hand.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Piper clears her throat. “It’s fine, it’s totally fine. I love men.” An awkward pause. “ . .in a non-heterosexual way. Well, yes that way because I swing that way but like, in a platonic way. In a <em>roommate</em> way. Men are. . . great.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Your latest tweet says ‘men are trash fr’ with two cry laughing emojis,” the tall one remarks, squinting at his phone. His eyebrows raise in surprise. “It has 3k retweets and 10k likes.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Flannel-boy leans over to peer at the phone screen. “How the hell is it so easy for people to go viral on that app?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">His roommate smirks. “Tweetdecking. I do it all the time. Such easy clout.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I wasn’t tweetdecking.” Piper bitterly mutters. “I was just saying what everyone else was thinking.” </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Percy gives his roommates a dirty look. Piper's kind of surprised she's not on the other end of it the way this is going. “Travis, why are you stalking her on Twitter?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Background checking, dude.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“How did you even find it?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“His lurk game is <em>insane</em>,” flannel-boy says.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“She’s right in front of us!” Percy widens his eyes, exasperated.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Piper gives a small wave to emphasize Percy’s point. “Hi.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The other two barely acknowledge that she said anything. Travis lifts both his hands in defense. “Look, I’m just making sure she’s not crazy or anything—“</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I’m not,” Piper insists. Though if he continues to scroll through her Twitter profile she figures why he might come to a different conclusion. “I’m not crazy. Nowhere on the DSM-5. Totally normal. Plus, it’ll be like I’m not even here. Trust me. I work most days, and on top of that, I have depressive episodes where I isolate myself in my room for weeks.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The three of them wear a concerned look. She bites the inside of her cheek, realizing that she may have pled her case a bit too much.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Okay, maybe a little bit on the DSM-5. Look, I know I’m a girl and that will throw the natural balance of things for a little bit, but I swear I’m chill! Basically one of the guys.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Bruh girl,” flannel-boy interjects. “I’ve dated one of those. Not gonna lie, I prefer the ones who use the pouty face emoji.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Piper’s eyes flit between the three of them in confusion. “What are we talking about?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Percy glares at his roommate. “Ignore Leo, he’s an idiot.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Leo makes a comment about comparing SAT scores. Travis shakes his head at him and points at one of three jars that sit on fireplace mantel. “Douchebag. <em>Douchebag</em>. We’re literally college grads, who cares about SAT scores?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Leo grumbles to himself as he crosses toward the fireplace. They watch as Leo reaches into his pocket, pulls out a crumpled dollar and shoves it into the jar labeled ‘<em>Douchebag</em>.’ Instead of rejoining them in the kitchen, Leo throws himself onto the living room sofa.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Piper laughs nervously, not sure how react with this established dynamic. Percy picks up on her discomfort and gives her a sympathetic look.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Are you sure you don’t wanna room with other girls?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Piper frowns, twiddling her thumbs. “I’m rooming with other girls right now. My old sorority sister is letting me stay with her. She’s a model and so are her roommates. I hate it.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Leo abruptly sits up, raising his eyebrows in interest. “How soon can you move in?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i love drew and think she and piper would be great friends. rr is just a coward!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“You’re <em>what</em>?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Piper rolls her eyes at Drew’s judgmental tone of voice. She huffs as she drops another container of clothes on the ground near her closet.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“We’re on FaceTime, bitch. I saw that.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Piper rolls her eyes again, just to get on Drew’s nerves. She plops herself down on the floor and mentally prepares herself for the horrific amount of boxes she has to unpack.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Drew continues to talk, despite the fact that Piper's making it painfully obvious she's ignoring her judgmental opinions. “Piper, dear, as your self-appointed best friend and sorority sister, it’s my duty to talk some sense into you. You willingly want to room with three heterosexual men?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Piper glares at her phone, which is propped up by the lamp on her nightstand. “You don’t know that they’re heterosexual.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oops, my bad! Sorry. Will they be live tweeting the new episode of <em>Rupaul’s Drag Race</em> this Friday? I’d love to join the watch party.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Drew…”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Drew scoffs. “Fine. You’re a big girl, you can take care of yourself. But I swear if any of them tries anything funny I will be committing murder of the first degree.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Fine.” Piper responds. “But I’m not helping you hide the body.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh, yes you will. Because I warned you, and it’ll be your fault we’re in that mess in the first place.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“That’s victim blaming.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Goodbye, Piper.” The sound of the FaceTime ending restores Piper’s peace, just a little bit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i love piper and leo, even when they're strangers. i really do.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Uh. . .guys. . .” Piper calls out. She stares at the rising water in horror. “Guys!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The doorknob rattles a few seconds later. “Hey, the door is locked. You alright?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I’m okay,” Piper responds to the guy outside. Leo, she’s pretty sure. It’s been a few days since she moved in, so she’s still trying to associate names with voices. “The toilet is kinda flooding, though.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh shit, yeah. It does that sometimes. Forgot to tell you.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“How do I make it stop?” She desperately asks.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Okay, so, you’re gonna wanna take the handle and move it up, up, down, down, and then hold it for—“</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Why the hell does the toilet have a cheat code?” Piper cries, struggling to follow the quick instructions. The water continues to spill over the top of the bowl. “It’s not working!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Unlock the door, I’ll do it.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I’m not dressed!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“. . .You get entirely naked to pee?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Piper could choke. “<em>What? </em>Oh my god, no! I was about to shower—“</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh yeah, that makes sense,” Leo remarks. “Just unlock the door, I’ll do it with my eyes closed. Or something.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Something?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Yeah, something.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">It’s the last thing she wants to do, but Piper figures she doesn’t really have a choice at this point. She huffs, grabbing her towel and wrapping it as tightly around herself and she can praying it won’t come untucked. She wouldn’t be in this situation if she had her damned silk robe. Isabel and Dylan are both going to <em>hell.</em></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She doesn’t notice the water slowly creeping up to her feet until the moment she turns on her heel and goes flying.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Holy shit?” Leo says at the sound of Piper’s shriek and an ill-sounding thud, voice laced with concern. He jiggles at the doorknob more adamantly. “Piper, are you okay?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Piper can only groan in response, having had the wind knocked out of her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Leo curses. Piper lays on the cold, flooded tiles of the bathroom floor in pain and humiliation.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">Her towel is still tucked, at least.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">A few moments later, Piper hears the knob rattling again. This time, the door successfully swings open, and Leo rushes into the bathroom brandishing a knife. Piper just barely raises her head, giving him a nod of acknowledgement. “Hey.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh, wait!” Leo exclaims, slapping a hand over his eyes, remembering their agreement from a couple minutes ago.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Don’t even bother,” Piper says in defeat. Leo peaks between his fingers unsurely. She lies her head back down. “Just finish me off and put me out of my misery.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Wha—“ Leo balks in confusion, and it’s then he notices the kitchen knife still in his grip. A strangled noise comes from his throat. “Piper, I used this to open the door!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“That’s fine. Now I’m requesting that you kill me with it.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Leo scoffs. He hurriedly sets the knife down on the counter, then carefully approaches the toilet, the puddles of water being no match for his sturdy work boots. He turns his attention to Piper once he stops the flooding.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Bro, you’re practically <em>swimming</em> in it.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Piper would rather not talk about it, really. She was trying hard to visualize herself drifting in a peaceful wade pool, actually. Or a calm ocean. Or a quaint little stream. Anything but fucking <em>toiler water</em>.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Leo offers his hands, and Piper shamefully takes them. She winces in pain as she’s lifted up, her entire backside screaming in protest. It’s going to be a nasty bruise in a few hours.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Leo averts his eyes once she’s on her feet, and Piper wonders if it’s more because she’s practically naked or if it’s because she looks like a half-drowned dog. She’s rehabilitated a few strays found in storms at the shelter, so she knows it’s a pretty pitiful sight. Piper appreciates the feeble attempt at respect nonetheless.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He clears his throat. “You’re not hurt real bad, are you?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Piper blinks, straight faced. “Only my dignity.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Leo opens his mouth to respond, and in that moment Percy passes by the doorway. There’s a double take, and he reels himself back into the doorway, looking absolutely incredulous.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Do I. . . wanna know?” He asks, examining the state of the bathroom and his roommates. Piper flushes in embarrassment, while Leo awkwardly scratches at his jaw. Percy’s mouth drops open once his gaze catches onto the knife that was haphazardly placed onto the sink. “<em>Hello?</em>”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Piper squeezes her eyes shut in exasperation. This is really not her week.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>of heartbreak and banter. piper's still hung up on dylan and her roommates are concerned about how many times she's listened to 'unbreak my heart' in one sitting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Piper’s coping really well with her breakup. She is. Sure, she hasn’t left her room in three days, choosing instead to wallow among her bedsheets and the unpacked boxes collecting dust in the corner, but she hasn’t Instagram stalked Dylan in over 48 hours. This is progress.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Her stomach gurgles, as if in protest. The last time she ate anything was 2 a.m. last night, creeping into the kitchen after her roommates had turned in for bed to snag whatever snacks she could get her hands on. The empty <em>Chips Ahoy! </em>container is still on her nightstand.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Her stomach moans again. Groaning, Piper turns up her speaker to drown out the sound of her <em>rude </em>and <em>ill-timed </em>hunger.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A few minutes later, there’s a knock on her bedroom door. “Piper?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Piper considers pretending she didn’t hear it for a few seconds. She figures that wouldn’t be very nice and mutes her music. “Yeah?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Is it cool if we come in?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Piper takes in the sight of her room; boxes everywhere and clothes she was supposed to hang days ago strewn over almost every piece of furniture. She spares herself and doesn’t look in the mirror. If that’s how her room looked, she doesn’t want to see her own reflection.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She sits up in bed. Screw it. “Yeah, sure.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The knob on her door twists slowly, and Percy, followed by Leo and Travis, awkwardly shuffle inside her room.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Are you okay?” Percy asks, biting the bullet for the three of them. “You’ve been listening to <em>Un-break My Heart</em> by Toni Braxton for over an hour.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Piper frowns. “Really?” She looks at her phone. The repeat sign on the song is indeed highlighted green. “Wow. I didn’t even notice.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah,” says Percy. He grimaces, “It’s giving me major war flashbacks to cleaning on Saturday mornings with my mom.” He looks around, taking in the sight of Piper’s room, probably thinking that this environment is <em>nothing </em>like Saturday morning cleaning with his mother.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Sorry. Should I go back to Taylor Swift?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">All the boys immediately protest. Piper huffs and lies back down.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Fine. I’ll turn off the music. I hope you enjoy my cries of heartbreak and betrayal instead.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They all protest again, but Piper’s already resigned herself to hiding under her bed sheets.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Aw, no, Piper. Don’t waste your tears on that dude,” Percy coaxes. He reaches over and gently pulls the sheets off of Piper’s head.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah, he’s an asshole,” Travis agrees. His eyes light up. “Do you want to get rid of him?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Piper’s head rolls over in his direction, brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What do you mean ‘what do I mean?’ Do you want to get rid of him? I know people.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Leo nods. “He knows people.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Travis whips out a small, black cell that is <em>definitely</em> not the smart phone she usually sees him with. “It’ll only take a phone call.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No!” Piper says quickly, sitting up. “No, no. That’s okay.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Travis shrugs, shoving the burner phone back into his pocket. “Alright. But the offer’s still on the table if you change your mind.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Piper. . .is concerned. And slightly tempted. Nevertheless, she shakes her head. “It’s okay. I just kind of want to wallow in my own pity for right now.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“We get it,” Percy says. “Leo got dumped six months ago. He was pretty pathetic too.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey!” Piper and Leo exclaim. Percy raises his hands defensively.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Travis whistles lowly. “Calypso really did a number on you, dude. I never thought I’d see the <em>Super-sized Mcshizzle Man</em> that torn up over a girl. And a <em>vegan</em>, no less.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Leo’s face contorts in offense. “I wasn’t <em>‘torn up’</em>! And you got <em>dumped </em>by a vegan, too, so where do we go from here, Trav?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Katie didn’t dump me. I dumped <em>her </em>this time around, thank you. And she’s not a vegan, she’s a vegetarian—“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“That’s just as bad!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Uh,” Piper interrupts the bickering men. She quirks an eyebrow at them. “As a vegetarian, just what the <em>hell </em>are you two trying to say?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It’s comical the way their eyes widen, Piper thinks. The next minute they spend trying to backtrack their vegan/vegetarian slander is the most joy Piper’s felt in a while. Percy too, it seems, the way he’s doubled over in laughter.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Look,” Leo begins, giving up on amending his past comments, “point is—we feel you Piper. We’ve all had rough breakups before.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Nope!” Percy says, his grin widening. “Not me. My relationship is still going strong. <em>Seven </em>years strong, to be exact.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Leo and Travis boo and jeer at him. Piper raises her brow in surprise. Seven years is a long time. That’s how long she and Dylan were together. “Really?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Percy nods enthusiastically, brightening. “Her name’s Annabeth. She’s smart, gorgeous,” he turns to Leo and Travis, smirking, “and she <em>loves </em>a good burger.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Piper puts a hand over her heart, it aching over how Percy talks about his longtime girlfriend. <em>God </em>she wishes that were her. Leo and Travis, however, aren’t emotionally moved at all.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Simp jar,” Leo states, frowning. Ah, the jars on the fireplace: ‘<em>Douchebag</em>,’ ‘<em>Simp</em>,’ and ‘<em>Dumbass</em>.’ Once Piper learned what they all meant, she was kind of surprised her roommates still had cash to cough up.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah,” Travis agrees with Leo. Percy sticks his tongue out at them. “And she doesn’t love burgers. She just hates cows!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Piper blinks. “Huh?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Percy glares at Travis. “She has <em>trauma</em> involving cows.” He turns to Piper. “I would explain, but she forbid me to talk about it to anyone.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“How cute,” Piper remarks. “Oh, to be a white girl dating her high school sweetheart.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A confused frown makes its way onto Percy’s face. “How’d you know she was white?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Piper snorts. “You think a person of color is naming their child <em>Annabeth</em>?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Travis absolutely folds with laughter, loud and booming within Piper’s crowded room. Piper continues to stare down Percy, witnessing his face turn a flattering shade of pink.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Piper,” Leo says with a wide mouth, voice laced with shock. “I. . . I think that’s your first Douchebag Jar.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes!” Travis exclaims, hardly recovered from his wheezes. “Finally!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Percy clears his throat. “From a completely objective point of view. . . Yeah, that was definitely Douchebag worthy.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Piper begins to protest, stating that she was just pointing out what was clearly <em>obvious, </em>but the boys were not having it. Leo <em>obnoxiously </em>starts a chant, and the other two follow his lead. To the rambunctious and annoying mantra of<em> Douchebag! Douchebag! Douchebag! </em>she retrieves her wallet from the mess of her bedroom floor, takes out a dollar and heads out into the living room, her roommates following behind. When she finally shoves the folded bill into the jar labeled ‘Douchebag,’ the three of them give a cheer that’s definitely going to get them a noise complaint.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Piper shakes her head in amusement. “Why are <em>you </em>cheering?” She points at Percy. “I insulted your girlfriend.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“So you admit it was an insult,” Leo chimes in.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ignoring him, Percy beams at Piper. “You left your room for the first time today!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lo and behold, Piper has indeed ventured outside of her room for the first time today. Still, she scoffs. “Yeah, because of you all made me put a dollar in your <em>weird </em>psychological conditioning jar.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Travis tuts. “Bet you won’t call Annabeth white again, though.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh trust me, I <em>will.</em>”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Our <em>weird </em>conditioning jar brought you out of your hermit cave, Piper,” Leo says matter-of-factly. “This calls for a celebration.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You three are so <em>dramatic</em>.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You listened to <em>one</em> Toni Braxton song on loop for an hour!” Percy exclaims.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Movie night!” Travis interjects, flinging himself into the sofa. He leans forward to grab Piper’s wrist and yanks her down to sit next to her. “You can pick, Piper.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Piper’s eyes light up in excitement. “<em>Bring It On</em>?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Travis immediately shakes his head. “Never mind, you actually aren’t allowed to pick.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Piper’s groan is drowned out by the laughter of the three men. Percy settles in on her right, grabbing the remote and scrolling through the endless amount of movies they have downloaded on their smart TV. There’s no way they paid for all of them, and Travis is behind the pirating, Piper just <em>knows it</em>.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’ll make dinner,” Leo states. “I’m thinking tacos. Y’all?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The other two men enthusiastically agree. Piper grimaces. “I don’t eat—“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Don’t worry, McLean,” Leo assures her. “I make a <em>mean </em>vegetarian taco. You cool with black beans?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">For some reason, Piper’s chest feels incredibly light. She nods, and Leo sends her a wink before venturing off into the kitchen.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You know why he can make a mean vegetarian taco?” Travis mutters.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Calypso,” Percy finishes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“<em>Can it</em>!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Piper dissolves in giggles as her roommates go back and forth. They are definitely receiving a noise complaint tomorrow. It was worth it, she thinks later on. She doesn’t think about Dylan for the rest of the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>visit me on tumblr!! @blackgwenstacy :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>